Honeysuckle
by AuroraPhox
Summary: Honeysuckle flowers may be used in spells to determine the true worth of a person and the vines may be symbolically twined together to bind two lovers... Hermione and Draco both seek out the Room of Requirements to escape from school work, students and the world in general. They never intended to seek out each other or the room full of honeysuckle.. AU Dramione,
1. Prologue

A/N Harry Potter and the wonderful wizarding world in which these characters live are created and owned solely by the very wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am merely gifting them with some different scenarios to roam.

* * *

Prolouge

The young girl frantically paced back and forth along the corridor, willing with all her heart for a place she could break down and no one would know the wiser. "I require a place of tranquility and comfort" she thought as she turned for the third time to walk past the large expanse of blank stone wall. As she reached the edge of her designated path and began to turn around the faint sounds of a rumble could be heard, she paused to watch as the heavy oak wooden door of Hogwart's Room of Requirements formed. Quickly she dashed too the door and pulled it open with a hard pull on the thick brass ring which served as door handle and slipped inside. As the door fell shut the young girl leaned back letting all her weight be held up by everything but her legs. A small quiver of lips and hot tears that began to glide down her cheeks were the first tidings of the wave of despair to follow. Having lost the will to go any deeper into the room she slid down to rest on the floor where the sobs that had been held back for so long were finally set free.

The young man walked brusquely towards his destination wanting to waste no time in finding solitude from the ever-growing demand on his person and the unfortunately need to act so very opposite for how he truly thought about the way things worked in the world he had been thrust into. Hogwarts had been the place where he was to build his reputation and make acquaintances with all the right people, or so he had been told by his father. The young man had long since lost the desire to emulate his father, feeling rather that it was wasteful to count out so many aspects of life the way he had over the years. He felt deeply that knowledge was power and that influence was built through allegiances between various forms of people and races. "I require a place where I can just be myself without pretense. Someplace I will be free of the charade I have been forced to continue." Just as it has done countless times before the blank wall shuttered and a rumble was briefly heard as a large oak door appeared. Moving with a grace and ease the young man yanked the door open and stepped inside. Prepared to be alone for the time he was very surprised to find that there was already an inhabitant in the room.

"Hermione…?" he whispered

* * *

My apologies to any one who has received an email about this chapter more than once. I have been attempting to get the chapter formatted the way I wanted it.


	2. Seeds

Seeds

"Hermione…?"

Draco was surprised to find that the Room of Requirements would answer the request for a place where he could be his true self, by allowing him into a room which already housed another student. More surprising was that according to this magical all-encompassing room, his deepest desire for freedom from the well cultivated but completely false persona which he has had to display over the last three years was the very person he felt the most ashamed at having hurt in the process. The young wizard stood transfixed as he gazed upon the witch sitting on what appeared to be a field of flowers and grass, the charmed ceiling a magnificent blue sky found on the most perfect of warm spring days. There even felt as if a small breeze was blowing tossing about stray waves of silken brown hair and making them dance along her back. She hadn't noticed him yet and he took the opportunity to memorize everything about her thinking about how her outward appearance only reflected a more beautiful heart and soul.

Hermione had gained some peace after her breakdown once she had entered the /room of Requirements. "Perhaps I just needed to let it all out" she had thought to herself as she had risen to her feet. When the warm salty tears had subsided and eyes were clear enough to see, she had taken a chance to look around and gasped at the beautiful scene of wildflowers and grass laid out before her. With weary and grief laden limbs Hermione had journeyed slowly through the sweetly scented blooms in search of a suitable place to sit and rest. It was while she was sat gazing out into seeming nothingness with her mind a million miles away did she begin to feel as if she were being watched. Startled out of her thoughts Hermione turned to look in the direction she felt the presence of another and was caught wildly off guard. Her eyes widened for the briefest of moments before they narrowed and anger began to make the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Malfoy…" she hissed grabbing her wand and bringing herself to stand to her full height completely facing the main cause of all her grief. "You need to get out of here right now." she shouted, small sparks of magic beginning to spring into the air from the tips of her hair. Hermione felt some solace in the firm grip she held on her wand, "I would think even someone as small minded as you would get tired of saying the same insults and slurs time and time again. I have neither the want or the need to hear them now". The sanctuary provided within the room that seems to be separate from the rest of the world, existing in its own space and time while placing its occupants back at the proper place at the right time, was shattered. A single betraying tear rolled down Hermione's cheek leaving a warm salty trail from eye to chin. Tension so thick it felt like a heavy wool blanket settled around the two as they stared at each other. Malfoy blanched at her words and flinched as if physically struck as he watched that tear fall. He knew he was to blame for breaking her comfort and was at a loss of what to about. Even the typical arrogance he was always able to portray at the drop of a hat in public evaded him now.

"I … I didn't come her to taunt you" his voice came out hoarse "I didn't even know you were here. I came with a strong desire to be alone." Draco still had not moved from his spot just with in the doorway half from shock and half from fear that the very capable witch in front of him would hex him to pieces if he did. Hermione scoffed rolling her eyes in the process. "Do you really think I believe anything you have to say? You seem to go out of your way to find me and mock me for being such a 'low born girl who is not deserving of magic'" she made little quotation marks with her fingers, never loosening the grip on her wand. "I don't throw insults at anyone in this school and yet I am mocked for everything. I am too swotty for the Gryffindors, too dirty for the Slytherins, not bookish enough for the Ravenclaws and not friendly enough for the Hufflepuffs." She began to pace trying to give her body something to focus on. Her movements creating a small path in the knee-high flowers, releasing the delicate soothing sent into the air.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying reading or wanting to know as much about everything as one can. Knowledge is power, it leads to great discoveries and leads civilization to the betterment of all and furthermore what does blood have to do with anything? I cannot believe that a society that is so open to individuals of all colored skin and from all areas of the earth can be so discriminatory towards someone for the blood in their veins when it is the same color for everyone. It's just not right." She stopped her pacing breathing heavily, winded from her rant. Draco made as if he was going to move but she was quick to raise her wand and point it right at him. Feeling defenseless he fell back on one of his usual coping mechanisms. He adopted his trademark smirk but still prevented any malice from showing his eyes. Holding his hands up both to show that he was unarmed and to hopefully placate the emotional witch he spoke more clearly this time saying something he never admitted to anyone other than his godfather, "I agree with you". Those four words seemed to be like a spell, once spoken they reverberated through the room and carried a far greater weight than he thought they would.

Hermione gaped at him, her mouth working in a perfect imitation of a small fish. Her hand faltered slightly and she nearly lost her wand as the grip slackened in her distraction. Gone were the sparks releasing themselves into the air from the ends of her mane. She could not believe what she just heard, even Ron and Harry never once said they agreed with her. Oh sure they would listen halfheartedly to her when she would go on similar rants a glaze on their eyes as if they would rather be doing anything else but were too polite to say so. Their friendship always seemed so fragile even after the troll incident in first year and Hermione often wondered if not for that would they have even become friends. Still she was no fool to think that the very person who was the ring leader of her tormentors would actually agree with what she had to say. "Why would I even believe you?" she asked her chestnut colored eyes searching his slate gray ones across the distance between them.

"You have no reason to do so. I have caused you nothing but heartache since we started but know that all I have said was not done of my a free will." he said. Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. "Oh bully for you" she said "don't give me some lame excuse about you being forced to act the way you do. You are your own person and you alone can decide what it is you do and say". She crossed her arms in front of her, and stood there, cocking her hip out to the side in a stance that clearly dared him to disagree with her. He knew that stance all too well for he had witnessed her stand that way when lecturing her friends about the importance of studying or how dreadful Quiddich was. Draco didn't know why he was laying it all out before her, he knew that she could take anything he said and use it against him. He also knew that this was a risk he was willing to take because he could not bear this burden alone any longer. He held his breath as he stepped more further into the room and edged his way into the boundary of flowers. He paused once inside and reached down to run his hands along the flowers below him. Still gazing at the blooms before him he spoke again some of the anger and bitterness he felt leaked out into his words as his face tensed "You do not know what it is like, you are able to do as you please and say what you want. At the end of the year you get to leave this world and go back to your outside world bearing no consequence to yourself or your family for your words and actions. Everything I do and everything I say lays a pebble down for the future of not only myself but of my family." He scoffed and continued "To go against the way things are is akin to annexing myself from everything I have ever known. Can't you see Hermione? It would put myself and my family in harm's way with no way to ensure their safety. It a right horrible reason but a reason all the same. There are certain ways things are done in our society. Rules of engagement with others of various station. This is a burden that every heir learns from the time they can understand words."

Hermione was caught off guard by how open Draco was being with her. She was also angered by his statements of his world versus her world. Did everyone think she was just hear for fun? That she was going to graduate Hogwarts and be on her merry way back in the Muggle world with a little extra something she can use to her advantage? She uncrossed her arms and placed her wand into the pocket of her robes. "Does everyone think I am here just for sport? That I am oh so enamored with the quaintness of wizards and witches and their magical ways? Well let me clear you of that notion because I am not just here on a holiday. The wizarding world is my home. It is where my heart truly wishes to belong fully and it is my age that keeps be returning to the muggle world at the end of every year. My words and actions may not have consequences for my parents but the prejudices I endure have consequences on me every day. You claim I know nothing of how things are done but no one has ever shown me. I was thrust into this world at eleven and have had to fend for myself since then."

Draco had stood back up while listening to Hermione speak. He looked at her as if a veil had been lifted from his world. He always just assumed that she cared little for the world that was his everything. His parents always spoke of how the muggle world was not allowed to know of the wizarding world because they would not understand and would try and destroy what they did not know. They stated how muggleborns did not deserve magic because they did not respect it the way full blooded wizards and witches did, but here stood a muggleborn witch claiming she wanted only the wizarding world to be her home. Maybe she could be the voice of reason to the rest of the world he thought.

With a deep breath and a glint in his eye he spoke, "Well than let's teach you the ways of wizarding society".

* * *

Ahh! Thank you so much to those who have followed and reviewed this story!

To Caoimhe Rose Thank you for your kind words and congratulations on having the first review, haha!

I look forward to hearing more from everyone and if there are any suggestions I am open to those also!


	3. Roots

A/N:

Hello all! Welcome to the new subscribers, I am so excited that you all have enjoyed what has been written so far! I am going to try and write longer chapters. It seems that right now around 2000 words seems to be where I am comfortable with achieving with out the thought that the chapter is too overloaded.

As always comments are so gratefully appreciated.

Now onto the third chapter.

* * *

Roots

"Well than let's teach you the ways of wizarding society".

Hermione was broken out of her rant by Draco's words. With mouth hung open she blinked and stared at the young wizard like he had grown an extra appendage, which in all reality could happen in the world that she lived in. She continued to gape and was having a hard time forming thoughts as it seemed the uncanniness of the situation had shut down her mental processing. Sensing her momentary mental petrification Draco did the one thing he knew would fire her back up. He gave her his famous Malfoy smirk.

And oh did it work….

As soon as she saw his face Hermione bristled. "I knew it" she said, throwing her hands in the air. Turning on the spot and walking further into the field before her she shouted "I should have known that you were pulling a stunt. How could I have even begun to think I could have a civil conversation with you! Gahhhh!" There was a sudden push of air from somewhere deeper into the room causing a wave to pulsate through the field around them. She continued to mutter to under her breath about hexes and some dish that was best served cold. Draco stood where he was watching her retreating back, her robe fluttering around her in a sudden gust of air that seemed very unlikely to exist inside a closed room but he didn't question it in that moment but just focused on her. Suddenly very worried that he had made a terrible mistake Draco panicked and ran after her. He quickly closed the gap between them and reached towards her. The cool slender fingers of his right hand encircled the warm flesh of her left wrist and time stood still. The grasp was not harsh but held a sense of urgency and stopped her in her tracks. Magic seemed to burst from where their skin connected. The Room of Requirements whirled and shifted presenting the two with an entirely different environment. Gone was the field of wildflowers to be replaced with a courtyard with trellises covered in a golden flowered vine giving off the most pleasant of scents.

"Hermione please listen to me; I am not trying to mess with your mind. I just wanted to jolt you out of your petrification. Seriously though; I truly mean you no harm and I meant what I said. Who better to teach you the ways of this world than someone who grew up having to navigate the most treacherous of them all?" he said. Hermione hadn't turned around yet but had also not yanked her hand away from him either. Her robe had slid down her arm when he grabbed her wrist leaving her shoulder and neck exposed due to the lack of coverage. A faint tinge of rose could be seen encroaching along her skin. "Why?" she whispered. Shocked beyond belief at the way he was acting and not wanting to have a false hope that there was anyone in the whole school that would take the time out when it seemed even her friends could not be bothered to tell her anything about wizarding culture and customs. Turning to her left Hermione rotated on her heel until she faced him and said a little more firmly "Why?" She looked up at him and searched for any signs of malice in his face but she found none. What she saw was someone who was shocked and worried but also something else. Perhaps it was loneliness, the same as she felt because she knew there was nothing that felt worse than being alone when you are surrounded by others.

Feeling rather awkward at having grabbed her wrist he let go and spoke "Why not?" he said raising his shoulders in a small shrug. "It may be because I am desperate to try and keep a piece of my soul as far from being tainted by the charade I put on. Maybe it is because I am afraid that if I don't do something to redeem myself that I will lose all of who I am before we graduate." As an afterthought, he tried to break the sudden intense aura that surrounded them he smiled and ran his hand through his disheveled hair and chuckled "maybe it will be the greatest thing ever to show the rest of the prats at this school that not only are you the smartest witch of our age but also the epitome of everything they hold dear. Oh, how the aristocrats will fall faint from the sight!" Feeling some of the tension drain from her she smiled and laughed herself. Fixing her robes so that they once again sat properly on her shoulders she pondered for a moment. There was nothing she could truly loose from his offer but much she could gain. She also loved the idea of messing with the prissy girls in this school. Something in her said take the chance and so she did.

"Alright Malfoy you have yourself a student" she said.

"Draco" he said. At that she raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Please call me Draco. It would mean a lot to me, Hermione"

Feeling very awkward and suddenly very aware of how wild her hair was and how unkempt she felt from having lost herself to her tears not too long ago she ran a hand through her hair trying to smooth the honey and brown colored locks. "Well alright then Draco" she said, the name felt very foreign on her tongue. "Well where should we start?" she asked. Draco thought for a moment and concluded that it would be best to get a good understanding of what forms of etiquette she had been taught growing up and what she has observed of the wizarding society in the last two years since school started, so he told her this. "Let's discuss what you already know of wizarding society and what you were taught for etiquette growing up. This will give us a good foundation." Taking out his wand Draco said a few quick words and conjured up a few cushions to place on the ground indicating to Hermione that they were meant for her to sit on. He listened intently as she spoke about growing up the only child of wealthy parents. They were teeth healers for muggles which Hermione called Dentists. She spoke about dance and violin lessons as well as a prep-school when she was younger. She had a nanny that she adored when she was too young to be left on her on due to her parents being very busy with their business.

She watched him as she spoke, he walked around and surveyed the flowers along the various trellises but never seemed as if she did not have his undivided attention. When he began to more closely exam the flowers with an air of curiosity she gave him the name of the plant "Honeysuckle" she said. Caught off guard with the sudden sound of such a foreign word he turned to look at her. "What was that you said?" he asked her. "Honeysuckle, that is the name of the flower you are holding in your hand. It is a Japanese climbing vine that has some very useful magical properties. I learned about it when my parents took me on Holiday to the country a few years ago." He looked back at the delicate bloom resting in his hand, silver eyes taking in all that he could see he looked over the entirety of the plant and leaves. "Interesting" he said, releasing the flower and turning his attention fully back to her "My apologies for becoming distracted. I was very intrigued by the flowers and they seemed to draw me in. Do continue with what you were saying before. I believe we went over your upbringing from before you knew you were a witch. I am surprised that your upbringing was not very different from my own. I can lament about my own piano lessons but that is not what we are talking about today. Now tell me about what you know of wizarding culture and etiquette."

Hermione tried to hide a snicker behind her hand when he mentioned the piano lessons as a child. However, she paled greatly when he asked her about her knowledge of wizarding culture and etiquette. Clearing her throat, she spoke "Well that is the thing I don't know anything aside from that I know nothing. I have been told repeatedly that due to my blood I am somehow part of a lower class." There was obvious resentment and bitterness in her voice which made her seem sort of vulnerable. Draco thought about how she always seemed so self-assured and un-shakable while she walked around the school and wondered if her would ever be able to not see the underlying truth. She always seemed to brush off the insults thrown at her and had been known to throw a mean hex from time to time. Always the first to throw her hand up in a class to answer questions she ignored the whispers that would start up as she did so and continue. That was clearly an asset that will be useful in utilizing the skills he was going to teach her.

Draco furrowed his brows in thought creating a course of action but then discarding it until he settled on one that had great potential. Nodding to himself he looked down at the witch sitting amongst the various conjured pillows. "Well at least you have some good etiquette and a good upbringing to use as foundation. How about we meet up here in a few days? I should have a good plan on what to learn first and the best way to go about achieving the best results." Draco extended his hand towards her to help her stand up. Hermione looked at him as he stood there with his hand held out, now that it seemed their talk was coming to an end she was at a loss for what to do. The gravity of the situation came crashing down on her, this was her rival and her enemy of two years. Granted he was more Harry and Ron's enemy than he was hers but he had still been part of the group that had called her names for both her blood and for what house she had been sorted into.

"1st etiquette rule to learn today Hermione. Always be a gentleman to a lady of proper standing it is the mark of a well-educated man. A lady should always be gracious when aided even if it is feigned. Grab a little of that Gryffindor courage, take my hand and allow me to assistant you in standing. … Please"

Allowing him to help her stand Hermione spoke "I am not a witch of proper Standing Malfoy you know that." Shaking her head, she released his hand and began walking towards the door. "Oh but you are and you should never forget that no matter what the prats at the school say. They don't know any better, most of them are like me, doing what they can to survive." He stated as he fell in line next to her on the journey to the room. Once they reached their destination there was an awkwardness that settled between the two. Neither one wanted to go back out into the world but both knowing that they must. Hermione was the first to break the silence. Absentmindedly she pushed a few of her stray curls behind her ear as she spoke "look Malfoy… I"

"Draco" he interrupted.

Rolling her eyes, she huffed as she continued "just listen to me ok? … This has been swell and all but when we go back out there we must go right back to acting like the people we were, before we walked into this room." She took a step away from the door lifting one hand to place it over her heart, fingers curled in as if trying to hold onto something "I don't know if I can endure being called mudblood any longer…" She shook her head as if waring with a voice unheard in the room. Draco sighed, he knew how she felt and could understand her hesitance. "Listen I can't promise you that this is going to be easy but I am willing to promise you I will try and steer the others away from using that slur. The wont stop being spiteful overnight." She smiled at that, "If they are so desperate to pick on me try and direct them to focus on my school house instead. That is something more easily tolerated because it is less of a personal attack." Draco was very surprised to feel how uplifted he was with just the small action and so he smiled back genuinely, "Once you start showing off the new skills you will learn here I think that will help immensely because you will stop being the outsider. I am sure the slurs will die away in time."

Hermione was emboldened by his smile which she found was dazzling. Feeling better she nodded in agreement and reached for the door handle but he stopped her before she could open it. "A lady and a gentleman must say their goodbyes properly in our upstanding culture Hermione." He said and tilted forward into the smallest of bows gesturing for her to return the action. She raced through her memories to try and find a reference for the action she was trying to take, she remembered what she was taught during her violin lessons and bent slightly at her knees in a modest curtsey. It was something her body was not used to doing and so she wobbled a bit causing her to blush profusely. "We'll work on that but it is acceptable for now." Draco said chuckling. "Don't forget to meet me here in a few days' time I will let you know when once I am ready to begin your training. "And so they left both heading back to the world they were trying to escape but feeling a little readier to take on its challenges.

The days journeyed on for about a week's time when Hermione found a small paper butterfly lying on her books in the library. She had walked away to look for more reference material for her potions essay that was due before Winter Holidays. With the knowledge that she was going to have portions of her time occupied by Draco in the Room of Requirements she wanted to get her school work several months ahead in case something was to happen and between a troll her first year and a basilisk her second, she was positive something was going to happen this year. Delightfully surprised at the new addition to her books she looked around to see if she could find who placed it but the library was emptier than usual. The butterfly's wings began to flutter in what could be described as a slightly irritated pattern, perhaps it was not happy with not being immediately picked up as it seemed was its purpose. Hermione picked up the delicate paper insect and watched as the wings unfolded and words appeared.

" _H,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I believe that the time has come for our fated meeting. Meet me in the RoR this Friday eve. Until then._

 _Also, a note of warning: this note will combust as to leave no evidence of our correspondence._

 _D,"_

Hermione laughed softly as she watched the butterfly fold its wings and take flight. Once it was higher into the air it was gone in a small poof of smoke. She was reminded of a muggle movie she watched when she was little, of a spy with messages that would always self-destruct. Friday was two days away and so she sat down to continue her essay. Her writing came more freely and the sounds of quill on paper and soft whispers as she thought aloud once again floated from where she sat.

* * *

3 to you all!

Until next time!


	4. Sprouts

A/N:

Hi all. I wrote a slightly longer chapter today because I really wanted to get to the next part in the story.

In response to a comment left by a guest reviewer. I can see where Friday eve would be interpreted as Thursday night. I meant to put Friday evening and looks like I missed out on the rest of the word , my apologies for that. To clarify I did mean for Draco's note to say Friday evening.

So now on to the Story!

* * *

Sprouts

* * *

Friday evening came and Hermione made her excuses to the other occupants in the Gryffindor common room that she was going to go study. No one thought twice about it as her studious nature was often the subject of a lot of teasing and so she left without incident. The soles of her sensible shoes made low clicking sounds that echoed of the stone walls as she briskly walked through the torch lit hallways towards the seventh floor of Hogwarts castle. Her curls bounced around her shoulders with the small current created by her swiftness. She was unsure why she was walking so fast but she knew she was determined not to be late, although no specific time was stated on the note she received. Hermione had decided to approach these lessons with the same determination and passion that she gave all her other studies, knowing that all knowledge was useful especially when it would further her goals. Breathing heavily, she paused outside the wall that would lead her to her destination. She paced back and forth grateful for the moment to calm herself as she thought about what she needed. Hermione watched as the door began to materialize, she always found it a magnificent event to watch. Seeing first the outline as it began to run along the wall shaking fine grains of stone from its path. Next the inside of the door outline formed in to thick oaken planks held together by bits of iron and rather imposing hinges.

' _I wonder where the sand that is shaken from the wall goes once the door is formed. Perhaps it rejoins the wall to hide it once the door is shut again_ " she pondered while she tugged gently on the door handle and stepped inside.

Greeting her inside was the same courtyard she and Draco had occupied during their last encounter however this time the trellises of honeysuckle were accompanied by a few benches adorned with pillows providing a more comfortable place to sit versus the cobblestone floor. She wandered over to the benches and lowered her school bag onto the closest one. Feeling the left-over warmth from her earlier physical exertion she removed her school robe and placed it on top of her bag. Walking to the closest trellis, she reached out to take hold of the blooming flowers. A sweet scent engulfed her senses as she closed her eyes and inhaled, taking her back to the summer holiday she spent in Japan with her parents. She smiled, lost in her memories, forgetting about school assignments and prejudices while she waited for Draco to arrive. That was how said young wizard found his new protégé, blissfully unaware and seemingly content with all that was happening in their small world.

He paused just inside the entrance to the room unwilling to disrupt the scene before him. Even though she was only in her school blouse and skirt Hermione looked like she came from an entirely different realm. Her chocolate and honey colored hair had tamed down over the previous summer but still fell in unruly curls around her face and down her back. At thirteen years old she had yet to grow much taller than when they had started their first year at Hogwarts and would probably top out at about five feet four inches which will bring her to about shoulder height of what Draco projected would be his final height of six foot. Deciding to make his presence know. He cleared his voice gently to break her from her thoughts.

Hermione opened her eyes at the sound Draco made and turned to face the newest occupant in the room. Draco tilted forward in a slight bow of greeting, "Good Evening Hermione." he spoke. She smiled broadly at the gesture and remembering the expected response was to curtsy she bent slightly at the knees and decided to throw a small head tilt forward for good measure. She had remembered reading about a young debutant acting in a similar manner when looking through the lackluster collection of very ancient etiquette books in the school library. "Good evening to you as well" she replied. It still felt odd to the two of them at how easy it was for them to get along when no one else was around to influence their actions. Even if neither of them was ready to admit it out loud just yet to an outsider witnessing their interactions they would appear to have the ease of long term friends. Draco gave a nod of approval at her display of greeting. "Nicely done Hermione. We will need to work on the different levels of curtseys to perform dependent on the person and the situation you are in" he said.

Walking further into the room he summoned a piece of parchment and handed it to her. On it was a well laid out plan on how he was going to teach her the etiquette and customs of their world. Hermione took a moment to admire the elegant way his letters scrolled along the parchment. "As it is still fairly new in the year we shall start with traditions for All Hallows' Eve and then on to the Yule Holiday season. He walked around her appraising her for how she was dressed. Her hair was an untamed mass of curls, no longer frizzy but could still use some more time and effort. Her shoes were sensible which meant boring and unflattering. Draco braced himself for what was going to be a sore subject as he spoke "first lesson is that a young witch must always place her best face forward in all aspects of life. This means with brains and with beauty. " he said while holding up his hand to stop the argument that could already be spotted forming on her lips " trust me Hermione I knooooooooow that to a lot of people looks do not matter and yes I know you are one of them but a larger portion of our world is so very shallow. And as such if you want to be a part of this world and you want something more than just getting by in life you must work on this aspect. "

Hermione bristled at what Draco had just said, she knew that she did not put much effort into her looks but to her, her studies were more important and she would rather get her day started as quickly as possible to avoid being stuck with all the other students for breakfast. Sure, she knew she could be pretty when she set her mind to it but she never set her mind to it, plus all the girls at the school knew makeup and hair care charms while Hermione had to make due with Muggle products that she didn't like using and so went without. "It's not like I don't care " she mumbled looking down at her hands that had been clasped in front of her when she began thinking, a delicate tint of pink spread across her cheeks and her amber eyes held I touch of resentment in their look. This was not the reaction that Draco was expecting, yelling he was prepared for, threats of being hexed he could handle but a seemingly docile and embarrassed response was out of realm of comforts.

Decide it best to stay as neutral as possible in this situation Draco decided to ask her questions instead "What is it you mumbled a moment ago?" He asked. He had stopped his pacing around Hermione once he had finished his statements and was preparing for the possible argument. Now that the tension in his shoulders eased away when she did not begin to shout he sat down on the bench closest to where Hermione had placed her things and indicated for her to do the same. He admired the architecture of the ornate bench while he waited for her to make her way over to her bench. There was a delicate scroll detail along the edge of the wooden bench slats that mimicked the same vine pattern in the trellises. He traced a finger along the wood and was surprised by how polished it felt.

Hermione internally chided herself at how feeble her reply sounded when said out loud and on the second time around she attempted to speak more loudly and clearly. She breathed deep and then launched into repeating her thoughts about styling earlier. " So I mentioned, it is not like I don't care, about the way I look. It is just I am self-taught, my mother can't exactly teach me beauty spells and there is no electricity in the wizarding world for me to use muggle hair equipment. " she said. She looked away as she trailed off, sometimes she wondered why she was sorted in to Gryffindor because she rarely felt brave and knew she wasn't brave enough to tackle her own appearance. "What if I get it wrong?" She said to herself not realizing she had posed the question out loud. Draco heard her question and was shocked at the time of her voice. He filed that question away for a later date and time.

Draco spoke to her saying that for now they would set aside the discussion on look and focus on the social customs and norms. They sat down to discuss the various rules for a little while longer and then agreed to meet back at the Room of Requirement in a week's time. This continued for quite some time, each using various excuses and charms to get away unnoticed from their dorm mates. Over the following months the two became very close and avoided each other when there were people around to avoid having to through hollow insults at one another because they knew that even if the other didn't mean it that it would still hurt their heart some.

This year at Hogwarts the school was hosting a tournament and was playing host to two other schools with participants so during one November night's feast the headmaster announced that there would be a Yule Ball just before the winter holiday season. The school was buzzing with excitement. There were awkward moments being displayed throughout the halls as students asked each other to the ball. All Hermione's dorm mates could talk about where the dresses they wanted to wear and who they would go with. It was all a bit much for Hermione and she found herself spending most of her free-time in the Room of Requirements. This is where Hermione found herself late one Tuesday evening as she sat studying a small booklet she picked up on her last trip to Hogsmead. _'Spells and Charms to Enhance the Self'_ read the title. Hermione sighed and closed the book, pinching the bridge of her nose in a feeble attempt to calm herself. She was upset at herself for being upset at the girls in her dorm. She didn't want to admit that a large part of her was bothered by the girls was because she had no one to go with and didn't even know what to wear. She felt hopeless. She sighed again, the ball was about three weeks away, maybe someone would ask her soon.

She sat there in deep thought imagining what sort of dress she should wear and pondered over the colors. Her favorite colors were blue, silver and green and she pictured various styles of dresses in combinations of the three hues. She smiled as she thought she had imagined the perfect dress when the door opened to the Room of Requirements, the familiar sound of stone on stone pulled her back to the present. Hermione was surprised to find Draco walking into the room looking rather green in the face and he looked equally as shocked to see her sitting on one of the benches, her feet tucked under with her school skirt spread neatly in her lap. "Oh! I um … I can leave you be, I know this isn't our regular time… so I will just go hide out somewhere else." He turns to leave when Hermione calls out to him "wait you don't have to leave. I am sure that our civility is not limited to a specific time of a specific day. I am in here hiding out myself." She smiles at him as he reverses his previous actions of trying to leave and walks over to, surprisingly, sit on the same bench as her. He leans against the back rest and lets his head fall backwards with a low groan. "That bad?" Hermione asks. He turns his head slightly to look at her and scoffs "it's this bloody yule ball. If I have one more girl flutter their eyes at me and drop rather crude attempts at hints that they have not been asked yet I may end up in the hospital wing for the remainder of this month till it is all done." Hermione can't help but giggle slightly at his dramatics.

"What are you going to do about a date? You are going to have to pick one of them eventually." She asked him. "I don't know. All the girls that have approached me have been dreadful and uninteresting. I would have to suffer through the most dreadful and boring conversation all night. I am sure you already have an intelligent beau lined up to take you to the ball." He winks at her. She blushes slightly and looks down at her hands "no one has asked me yet to be honest." She says with a slight quiver in her voice. Draco is shocked that no one has asked her, sure she was not a pureblood but that didn't matter to the rest of the wizarding world. He was sure those sentiments were outdated and only existed in a few of the delusional sacred twenty-eight houses. He didn't like seeing her upset as she has been working particularly hard since the beginning of the school year to learn the customs and get herself prepared to fully integrate into their world once she graduates Hogwarts. "Well if no one can be a man enough to appreciate you for who you are than they are all truly unwise for they would be missing out." He said.

Hermione snapped her head up, eyes wide to look at him after he spoke. The two of them had become somewhat friends since the beginning of the year but she would have never thought she would hear such a sentiment from him about her. When she looked up with a slight blush and looked at Draco in wonder he did something he would not have thought himself to have the courage to do. He asked her to the ball. Grabbing her hand, he holds it tenderly and clears his throat "Go with me to the Ball Hermione." She blinks for a moment before what he asked her sinks in. She pulls her hand away and stands up to pace. Her mind has gone into full blown fight or flight mode and she starts throwing out excuse after excuse as to why she can' go, she doesn't have a dress and she is sure that all the good ones are gone, she hasn't learned all the proper customs for a ball or any dances they might have to perform. Then she mentioned the one thing that she knew would put a spike in his idea "Draco we cannot go together you are a pure-blood and I am not. Your family and your school house will not let it slide. I can't begin to imagine what you will go through as a result. I won't do that to you." She shakes her head but Draco had made his mind up. He was tired of hiding behind antiquated beliefs and he knew that there were a lot of his classmates in Slytherin that were the same way but to afraid to do anything about it. He stands up and places his body directly in Hermione's pacing path. He places his hands on her shoulders saying "I don't care about the rest of them, you would be surprised by how many of my year and below don't care about that stuff plus with you demonstrating your willingness to learn the customs like you have will go a long way. A lot of the prejudice is just fear that muggleborns will want to expose us to the rest of the muggles and a repeat of the ancient witch hunts will begin again. It isn't really about your blood. "

He smirks at her and continues "plus I know just what to do about the dress and everything else. We will have a crash course on dancing starting tomorrow. Meet me back here at 6 o'clock. I promise it will be smashing." He says as he hugs her real quick and bolts out the door to set some things in motion. Hermione stands there for a moment unsure of what to feel about what just happened. Her nerves were already starting to get the best of her. How was she supposed to go to a ball with her supposed school bully, house rival and the only person she competed with in academics? She pondered this for a moment before one thing popped in her mind, she had been asked to go to the ball. A sudden bubble of butterflies starts in her stomach, she grinned widely and spun around in a circle. Promising herself she would sort this out with Draco the next day she set it aside in her mind and left the room, making her way to her dorm in Gryffindor tower, where the girls were chatting away about their dresses as most of them had finally found the perfect dress. Hermione discovered that she didn't mind the chatter of the girls this evening as she had in the last few weeks and once she was ready for bed she drifted off to their mentions of red and gold colored hues of taffeta and silk.

* * *

I am so excited to share the next Chapter with you! I have a surprise visitor or two to Hermione and Draco's "classes". HueHueHue. It will be fun. Most of the next chapter will be dedicated to the Ball with just a little bit in the beginning of before the time.

Also I am thinking it will end up being a very large amount of words, would you all prefer one giant chapter or two smaller chapters? Leave me a review and let me know.

As always until next time, 3


	5. Petals

Hello everyone! I am sorry that it took a little longer to get this chapter posted. I suffer from a few chronic illnesses and they hit me hard over the last two weeks. But here it is finally!

Once again I would like to say thank you to everyone who has liked and followed this story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

Petals

Hermione awoke the following morning at her usual Saturday morning time, which was still hours before any of her housemates were awake. Groaning she rolled over to lay on her back and stare at the top of her four-post bed while replaying the events of the previous evening. She was feeling confident in her knowledge of wizarding customs but she was very aware that she lacked a certain refinement that many of the higher born witches seemed to have been born with. She snorted as that train of thought led her to compare herself to a few of the other girls in her year, mainly Slytherin girls, and remembered a certain Pansy Parkinson that seemed to have never had a lesson in manners during her entire life. She parted the curtains on her bed slightly and grabbed her wand to cast a quick time-telling charm and saw that it was 8:15 in the morning. Knowing that the sooner she immersed herself into some knowledge gathering in the library, the faster six pm will arrive, she pulled the curtains completely open and stood to stretch. She felt a couple pops as tension released itself from her vertebrae while she reached above her head. The sun was beginning to lighten the sky over the castle while she rummaged through her trunk for something to wear. Hermione was at a loss for what to wear as she was not sure what Draco meant when he said not to worry about the dress and to meet him later today. Today was not a Hogsmeade weekend so she knew they were not going to be able to get to the shops and find a dress, and besides most of the good dresses were most likely taken as the ball was only three weeks away.

After an agonizing twenty minutes' inspection of her wardrobe Hermione decided on a pair of black muggle skinny jeans, and a light blue long sleeved v-neck shirt to ward away the chill in that seeped through the stone walls of the castle. She grabbed her toiletries and made her way to the girls' shower room to begin getting ready for the day. Walking back into her dormitory to finish drying her hair and put on her boots Hermione was surprised to find that Lavender was sitting awake in her bed. Hermione smiled at her and went to place her things back on her bed with a cheery "Good Morning!" and cast a drying charm on her hair sighing as it frizzed up all over the place. Lavender watched Hermione's hair spring up all over the place in a wild mass of frizzy curls and felt a slight tug at her heart for her dormmate's misfortune. Sighing she got out of bed, threw on her dressing gown and walked over to Hermione with a muttered "sit and let me fix this". Hermione sat on her bed and turned around to give Lavender access to her wild mane. "There isn't really much that can be done to fix this" she sighed "no need to rush your morning on my account." She glanced over her shoulder at Lavender. "Oh hush," Lavender said, "That outfit you are wearing is far too cute to be thrown off by this mess on your head. Has no one taught you magic or muggle tricks to take care of it?"

Hermione blushed a bright crimson and just shook her head from side to side and was thankful that she was facing away from Lavender so the other girl was not able to see her face. "Well then allow me to show you something" she said and ran over to get an issue of Witch Weekly and brought it over to give to Hermione. She opened it to a page and pointed to a set of how to instructions. "We are going to perform this charm and see how your hair takes to it. So read along while I get to work" she said pointing her wand at Hermione's hair. "capillum lenailustere" Lavender stated swishing her wand and tapping the top of Hermione's head causing the wild mass to fall gently down the girl's back in soft waves. Lavender smiled at her handy work and cast a preservation charm so that her hair would remain as such for the rest of the day. "Oh Hermione your hair is stunning when it behaves!" Lavender exclaimed causing Hermione scramble off the bed and run over to the Floor length mirror beside the door. Her eyes widened as she hesitantly reached up to place a hand over the waves and smiled widely. "Thank you Lavender. You have no what this means to me" she exclaimed walking over and giving the other girl a tight hug. "Think nothing of it Hermione, really." said Lavender as she returned the hug. Pulling away and walking over to her own trunk Lavender told her to hold on to the magazine for a while so that she could learn the charm and grabbed her toiletries to head to the shower.

Hermione grabbed a very pretty, black robe that she had been gifted by her parents at the beginning of this school year and headed out for the day. She made her way to the Great Hall to grab an apple and some jam & toast and then to the Library for some studying. Relaxing in one of the giant window seats piled high with various books, Hermione lost herself in learning about modern wizarding laws and how they pertain to bloodlines and the non-magical world. She lost herself for hours switching from the books about wizarding laws to arithmancy and ancient runes. Soon enough the sun had begun to dip low in the sky signaling it was time for her to make her way to the Room of Requirements. Hermione quietly placed all the books she previously removed back on their proper shelves, trailing her fingers lovingly along their various spines as she made her way towards the Library exit. Hermione paused just inside the grand wooden doors of the Library to peak out and see who was in the hallways. She was fairly proud of herself for avoiding everyone aside from Lavender and was not interested in trying to provide excuses to get away from Ron and Harry at the moment. Smiling, once she was sure the coast was clear, she made her way to the Room of Requirement while glancing every so often over her shoulder. After a quick few passes in front of the seventh-floor wall Hermione made her way into the Room of Requirements to find that it was already occupied by a couple people.

Draco had spent the previous night convincing one of his childhood friends to take a chance on her own beliefs for how the wizarding world should move into the future by assisting him in achieve his goal of turning Hermione into the perfect example of an integrated muggleborn witch. During his time with Hermione he went simply from trying to wash away the guilt from how he was forced to behave in public to formulating a plan for societal revolution, neither black nor white but grey. He knew that most of his childhood friends and much of the pureblooded witches and wizards that were not part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight thought along the same lines as he did. And so, with an agreement from his friend that if she helped him he would owe her a favor, he made plans to meet up at the Room of Requirements the next night. He awoke that morning to the late morning sun shining through the Black Lake. He felt an odd sense of excitement for the evening to come which caused him to pause momentarily as he was going through his morning routine.

After he dressed in a pair of smart dark grey trousers and a black fitted turtleneck with a charcoal sweater he grabbed a tailored black casual robe and headed up to the Great Hall for some food. Draco meandered his way through the halls and into the Great Hall passing small clusters of students along the way. He frowned as most of those students shrunk away from him as he approached, giving him a wide space to walkthrough. He sat down at the Slytherin table and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet to pass the time. He munched on some toast with orange marmalade, eggs and bacon to fill him until supper then made his way back to the Slytherin common room to read by the fire until it was time to head to the Room of Requirement. Several hours later the friend he contacted yesterday arrived outside the common room and they made their way out of the common room.

Draco and Astoria had been in the common room for roughly twenty minutes when the door opened and Hermione stepped through the doorway only to freeze when she noticed that Draco was not alone. She gaped at the pair pointing at Astoria and sputtering "wha….what…". Draco smirked at Hermione's momentary shock as it was hard to catch the young witch off guard and he felt a bit of pleasure from having done so this evening. Astoria stood where she was afraid of being hexed by the golden lioness of Hogwarts if she were to move the wrong way. Hermione's prowess was legendary even among the younger students of Hogwarts. She did take a chance to wave to the older girl with just a slight raise of the hand and then a slight curtsy to show that she acknowledged her which seemed to be the magic key to shake Hermione out of her stupor. "Just what are you doing bringing someone else here Draco?!" she yelled storming over to the tall blond and poking him in the chest. Draco lost his smirk as he tried to step backwards out of her reach and held up his hands in defense. "Woah woah woah" he exclaimed, "no need for physical harm, Hermione. It's ok, she isn't going to tell anyone what we have been up to and believe it or not she is a fan of yours!"

Astoria hid her laughter behind her hand as she watched Hermione attempt to put Draco in his place. Her large sea-green eyes dancing with merriment each time she poked him in the chest. When he mentioned her name, Astoria decided to speak, "I am, Hermione. I have been since I started here at Hogwarts. I don't care who your parents are you are amazing!" She walked to the older girl and placed a hand on her arm, "Please get ready with me for the Yule Ball! It will be amazing and I will show you all you need to know from a girl's point of view also. There is only so much you can learn from a boy after all." She giggled. Hermione looked towards the younger girl and as rich chocolate eyes met cool sea-green she felt she might have found her first true female friend. Relaxing her posture, Hermione took a step away from Draco and turned to face Astoria. The two girls smiled at each other and Hermione shook her head. "All right then Astoria. What did you have in mind?" she asked. Astoria's face lit up as she began talking animatedly about how she had several sketches of ballgowns that she could send off with measurements and have them here in time for the ball. The girls talked about colors and Hermione stressed that at least hers needed to be functional as there were still dangers around.

Hermione and Astoria wandered over to a pair of comfortable couches that were placed in front of a grand fireplace to look over her sketches. They occupied on of the couches while Draco sat on the other watching in Amusement. "Don't forget to let me know what color you decide for your dress Hermione so that I can match you." He spoke up after the girls had been talking for a while. Hermione snapped her head up when he spoke, "Why do you need to match my dress?" she asked, causing Astoria to snort beside her. "It is customary for the wizard to match the color of his witch's ballgown. We want to show everyone just how much you belong in the Wizarding world, do we not?" he said raising an eyebrow towards the end of his statement. Hermione paled as he spoke and then turned a bright shade of red as she remembered that Draco had asked her to the ball the night before. Astoria took this time to turn Hermione's attention to something less embarrassing. "Um Hermione do you know if Neville is taking anyone to the Yule Ball?" she asked timidly. She had a crush on Neville since he smiled at her on the train ride to Hogwarts her first year. She was devastated when she was sorted into Ravenclaw and had not seen the young wizard since. "Neville? As in Neville Longbottom?" she asked puzzled. "That is correct Hermione. If he hasn't asked anyone yet do you think that you would mention me to him and hint that he should ask me?" she asked. "Oh Astoria I would love to" said Hermione as she reached over and grasped the other girl's hand. Draco was grateful for Astoria's effort to distract Hermione but now it was time to start dance lessons so he stood and mentioned such to the girls. The girls agreed and an apprehensive Hermione and an enthusiastic Astoria stood from the couch and made their way over to a clear portion of the room.

And they danced, laughed and formed lasting bonds that will extend far beyond the Yule ball.

* * *

Alright! next Chapter will be the Yule Ball which I am super excited to write and post up for you all.

Who was shocked at Astoria's crush on Neville? I was a little shocked myself when the idea presented itself to me but I am going with it. I figure Astoria needs some love, she is always painted in such a negative light in fanfiction.

As always leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story, or any suggestions or questions . I write for you all!

So until next time!


	6. Blossoms

Hello all my lovelies! Here we have the oh so cute exchange between Astoria and Neville. I can't wait for you all to read this chapter as it was a lot of fun writing.

* * *

Blossoms

Hermione walked swiftly towards the castle greenhouse, her heavy black woolen cloak keeping most of the crisp early December air from reaching her. She gave off a sense of purpose and focus as she walked leaving no one she passed with a desire to interrupt her from the task she was set on. It was not unnoticed by many in the school, especially the Gryffindors, that her demeanor had been shifting over the year. It could be the influence of the Durmstang and Beaubextons students who held themselves to what appeared was a higher standard than the Hogwarts students. Many noticed that her hair had tamed considerably and that her chin was often held at a slightly higher tilt than the previous years. Hermione also found that it was easier to allow the snide remarks about her fierce desire for knowledge and academics as well as those about her parentage to slide off her back. Her growing proficiency in wizarding customs coupled with Draco and Astoria's explanation that her upbringing was quite up to par with most in the more elite circles of wizarding society had stripped away her self-doubt. Although her cloak kept out most of the chill some still made its way through the fabric and chilled her skin. She was grateful for the soft maroon and gold woolen scarf that was wrapped around her neck and the maroon leather gloves that were a gift from her grandmother Granger. Hermione was thrilled when her grandmother had presented her with the gift over the summer holiday when she went to visit with her parents one late July weekend. Her grandmother had pulled her aside to her study to present the gifts and stated that she knew the rich gold and maroon fabrics would suit her uniform well over the following school year with a wink and a hug before shooing the girl outside with the rest of the family. Hermione was determined to not let that one go until she could dig all the information from the matron as she could.

Once out on the grounds the heels of her black knee high boots made soft clicking noises on the stone pathway. She chuckled to herself when she thought about Astoria's reaction to her outfit moments before she made her way to the greenhouse. Hermione had a free period and had met with the Ravenclaw girl to make sure that she was still intent on going to the ball with Neville and to plan on how she was going to go about prompting the boy to ask her. Astoria had openly gaped at the gifts from her grandmother and the boots she had asked her mother to purchase and send to her. The younger girl exclaimed that if muggles had clothing items of this quality and of marvelous designs such as the boots that she would try and find a way to spend the entire summer with Hermione just so she could go shopping in muggle stores. It had taken Hermione several moments to calm herself from her laughter after Astoria's outburst and had bid the girl good bye with a slight curtsy as she left to find Neville.

Hermione knew where Neville mostly spent his free period as she often talked with the wizard late in the evening after most of the students had retired to their beds. They found that it was hard for either of them to sleep for the first few years of their school years due to various reasons, Hermione the only one to know of his parents' unfortunate condition and she confided in him her fears of being an outcast in both wizard and non-wizard society. Neville loved Herbology and always lit up whenever the topic of plants was mentioned. Hermione knew that this was a subject that Neville was going to surpass her in and was certain that he would love the Yule gift that she purchased for him, a book on tropical muggle plants. She eased her pace as she neared the greenhouse reaching out to grasp the handle of one of the massive frosted glass doors. Immediately she was greeted with a blast of heavy warm air that seemed to cling to her. Grateful that she took the time to braid her still wild curls, she pulled down the hood of her cloak and began to undo the scarf. Once the scarf was removed she removed the warm leather gloves and quickly released the three gold buckles that secured the cloak at her left shoulder, quickly placing them on one of the cleaner tables in the center of the magical menagerie and making her way over to its other occupant.

"Hey Neville" Hermione said in a delicate singsong voice, one of the other changes that had taken place over the last few months. Now that she was not constantly trying to prove herself out of desperation to fit in and always speaking with a strained voice, her relaxed voice had more of a musical quality to it. The boy was startled at the sudden noise that broke the quietness that usually sunk over him has he worked in the plant beds. Hermione noticed that, though he still held on to some of his young childhood weight that the extra work in the greenhouse was doing him well. The dirt on his hands and on the apron her wore over his robes only enhanced a sort of ruggedness to him instead of causing him to look grubby like a lot of the other boys from her house. "Her…Hermione, you scared me" he said flushing red from his cheeks down to his collar, "you, you look different today" he stuttered out turning an even darker shade of red. Hermione sighed inwardly at his demeanor. She knew that he held little self-esteem from the harsh home life with just his Grandmother and Uncle. Although she hoped that his family meant well, a child would begin to naturally think less of themselves when they could do no right in the eyes of family. "Oh Neville, it's just me! No need to be that way. You should carry yourself a bit higher, especially with in these walls. Your proficiency in Herbology is really leaps beyond anyone else" she explained. She knew that once he was convinced to take Astoria to the ball that she would drag him to her meetings with her two favorite students.

Neville stood and looks apologetically at her "I am sorry Hermione. You know how I get" he sighed. He absentmindedly wiped his hands on his apron while he spoke "What bring you here during our free period? I would think you would rather be in the library." "Honestly with how warm it is in here I might become a constant fixture here. Honestly Neville I don't think there is another place in the entire castle that is this warm. It is almost like a pleasant late spring day." She said smiling at him. "I actually wanted to talk to you about the ball" she said watching as his eyes grew big. "Wha…what about it?" he stammered. She listened to him ask causing it to firm her resolve on helping her friend gain confidence. "I actually have a friend of mine who is very interested in going with you, if you would have her" she told him. Neville shook his head in disbelief "Hermione there is no way that someone would want to go to the ball with me. I mean look at me. I am not like that Krum guy from Durmstang or even Diggory from Hufflepuff." he said waving his hand from head to toe indicating his physical appearance "Even Harry has girls following him around because is a champion in the tournament."

"No Neville, you are not allowed to talk or think that way about yourself." Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is so much more than looks, not to say that you do not offer anything pleasing in that regard either. You need to give yourself more credit. This young witch is enamored with you Neville and she wants nothing more to go to the ball with you. She knows who you are and that is why she chose you." Neville could not believe what he was hearing. He had become accustomed to being in the background at Hogwarts. Herbology was not something glamorous or even popular as a field of study for almost all the students who all wanted to gain greatness once they graduated. He shook his head in disbelief and looked at the plants beside him. "Neville honestly just meet up with her and see for yourself. You really should go to the ball even if you only do it for me as I will not be able to enjoy the festivities if I know you are alone in the common room" Hermione told him, knowing it was a little manipulative to place some guilt on her friend to get him to comply with her request. She watched as Neville thought it over a look of unease and then sadness taking up residence on his face before settling on defeat, it was then that she knew he was going to accept her request. "Fine I will see your friend and hear her out." Neville said softly he hunched over a little as he spoke.

Hermione hit him in the arm as she watched him try to become smaller, "None of that! Where is your Gryffindor bravery?!" she teased, smiling at him in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "Come on then she is waiting." Hermione said as she walked back over to her possessions, trusting that Neville was going to follow her. She quickly settled her cloak on her shoulders, buckling the three buckles at her left shoulder and bringing up her hood before wrapping her scarf back around her neck. As she put on her gloves and looked over towards Neville she was happy to see that he had donned his own cloak and gloves, his apron resting on the furthest table where they had previously been talking. Nodding to him once she lifted her hood and opened the door, bracing herself for the sting of cold that was to be their greeter to the outside world. As she walked back to the castle's main entrance, Neville fell instep next to her. "Hey Hermione. You never did mention your friend's name." he said, little puffs of air forming where his warm breath mingled with the cooler air. Hermione chuckled softly hoping it was muffled under her hood and scarf. She lifted her hand to move her scarf away from her face so she could speak, "It is a surprise Neville, but don't worry you have nothing to fear. I do hope that you will actually be very happy at who it is."

Hermione led Neville to the Astronomy tower where Astoria was waiting, the tower was mainly used at night and it was cold enough to keep most people away. Hermione was confident that if a student had found their way to the tower that Astoria was more than capable at getting them to leave. She gestured for Neville to head up the stairs and he did pausing when he noticed she made no move to follow him. "It will be fine, I will remain down here while you are up there. Now go!" she said, making a shooing gesture with her hands and smiling at him. As he reluctantly turned and began to ascend the stairs once again, Hermione cast a warming charm on herself and settled on the last step. She leaned her back against the stone hoping the spell would block the chill and reached in her robe pocket for a sketchbook and some charcoal that she had shrunken and placed there for when this moment arrived. She hummed to herself as she waited drawing whatever came to her mind.

Once Neville reached the top of the stair he stopped just inside the exit to the platform that served as the Astronomy classroom. He tried to scrounge up any form of courage he could from deep inside, reminding himself of what Hermione had spoken to him in the greenhouse earlier. He stepped through the threshold and looked around the platform, he was grateful that although the purpose of the space was to observe the stars that it was not entirely open to the elements. The circular space was lined with an impressive stone wall punctured with grand windows that reached from waist height to ceiling. The space was capped with a dome that was spelled much like the great hall to reflect the sky above but to also capable of magnifying a specific point in the sky when one needed to view a specific constellation. As he looked he spotted a petite blond haired girl in Ravenclaw colors and was a little bit more at ease that it was not someone from his house or from Slytherin. The girl was clad in a deep blue cape folded back over her shoulders that which came to her calves, short heeled boots of the same shade that rose to just above her ankles and the classic school uniform. She was leaning against the frame for one of the massive windows and turned just enough towards the entrance that the color of her tie could visible as it hung from her neck.

Neville cleared his throat as he shuffled closer to the girl. There was no denying she was very pretty, Neville could tell from the side of her face he had seen and from how shiny her hair was. Of course, this made him even more aware of himself and caused him to lose whatever confidence he had summoned just moments ago. "Uh..Ummm. Hello?" he said, "Hermione mentioned that her friend was up here and wished to.. to ..speak with me." He once again held a rosy blush on his cheeks. Astoria turned around and smiled widely at Neville catching him off guard. "Hi Neville!" she said. "You don't recognize me, do you?" she said as she watched him watch her curiously. "We met on the train at the beginning of my first year here. We had a great time talking about Hogwarts and you told me all about the greenhouse and mentioned how my name made you thing of the building itself." Neville tried to remember a name that he would associate with his favorite place, was it something with green in it or a plant name. He thought for a few moments when it finally came to him. "Greengrass!" he proclaimed and watched how her eyes lit up with happiness. "It's Astoria correct?" he asked her.

He felt a strange feeling when he saw her smile and knew he was the cause of it. He had never experienced someone being genuinely happy over something he did, well maybe Hermione but that was different because she was his closest friend. He liked whatever feeling this was and if being around Astoria gave him the opportunity to feel it more, he would definitely make it a point to be around her and cause her to smile as much as he could. With that thought in mind, he remembered why he was up here in the first place and before he lost his nerve or the feeling faded he spoke. "Astoria, um. Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked her. Astoria was overjoyed she rushed to close the few paces between her and Neville and threw her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and then took a few steps back to look at him again. She giggled at the dragon fire red that he had turned at their contact and lifted her face to look at the enchanted ceiling to give him a moment to compose himself, as a proper witch would do.

Once she felt she had paused long enough she lowered her face to look at Neville and was glad that the color had faded. "So um I know that Hermione is down stairs waiting for you. I sort of could hear her voice as I waited closer to the stairs before deciding to look out the window over there. We might want to go save her from the cold." She said. "Oh but I am so excited!" she said clasping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet. She motioned to the stairwell and the began to make their way off the platform and down the stairwell. Hermione heard the approaching footsteps and stood up holding her breath to see how her two friends looked when they exited the stairs. She released it all at once making soft swooshing sound when she saw the grins on both of their faces. She looked at Astoria who slightly nodded her head which caused the Gryffindor girl to squeal and run over throwing her arms around the younger Ravenclaw. With that settled she mentioned that it was time to get to their next classes and gave Astoria a small wave before heading off to her next class. Neville waved as well saying he would see her soon and was about to leave when he remembered something, turning back he asked "Astoria what color will your ball gown be?" She smiled at him and told him the color was going to be a light seafoam green color.

Neville nodded and turned, heading off in the direction Hermione had walked a few moments before, his steps just that much lighter than before.

* * *

Ahh! what do you think? Were they cute or what? I think they will make the sweetest couple.

Up next will be climax and ending of the story at the Yule Ball!

As always reviews = love


	7. Wreath

A/N:

I apologize to you all on the length of time it took to get this chapter out. There was so much going on and I could not bring myself to split up the night of the Yule Ball into multiple chapters. I hope that this chapter was worth it to you all for the length of time you had to wait.

* * *

Wreath

The day of the Yule Ball came swiftly and Hermione found herself swept up by Astoria in the early afternoon hours and deposited promptly in front of the familiar wall for the room of requirement. Hermione was slightly frazzled while she watched the other witch pace back and forth with a look of concentration, for she had been in the middle of a writing a very detailed essay on the vast magical properties of the Honeysuckle plant for her next Herbology essay due in January when she felt herself being pulled from her library seat along with all her things which were neatly placed in her bag with a quick flick of Astoria's wand. Around the time that the door appeared on the wall Hermione gained her sense of time and space allowing herself to realize what had happened but before she could speak the other witch grabbed her hand and yanked her into the room and slammed the door shut. Astoria set about locking the door from the inside with a few useful spells she had acquired while reading the plethora of books in the Ravenclaw common room that even impressed Hermione. Hermione looked around her in surprise to find that instead of their usual décor of the honeysuckle and ivory covered courtyard she was in a vast bedroom decorated in shades of purple and gray. To her right was a large canopy bed with the curtains tied back to reveal a heap of pillows and a very rich looking bedspread and to her left an oversized mirror stood floor to ceiling next to a vanity. A fire was crackling softly on the far wall flanked by two doors, and in front of the fireplace were two chairs and a loveseat. Every spare space of wall not taken with the already mentioned items were taken up by shelving set into the wall and filled with books.

Hermione felt this was the most perfect bedroom she had ever seen and walked over to the closest shelve to read the book titles. "Do you love it?" Astoria asked her. Hermione nodded and turned to the other girl. "How did you come up with such a place?" she asked. Astoria smiled broadly when she saw Hermione's confirmation that she liked the room, she spread her arms out and said proudly "Welcome to my room at Greengrass Manor." "This is a replica of your room at home? This is truly amazing Astoria. I could only dream of a bedroom with so many books. All the things I could learn from these! You are truly a Ravenclaw." Hermione laughed. She was still looking around the room when Astoria clapped her hands, "Alright enough dilly dallying around, we have a ball to prepare for!" she exclaimed. Hermione turned to her sharply with the announcement, her chestnut curls swaying with the motion. Eyes wide she asked "What do we need nearly six hours to prepare for the ball. Surely it does not take that long to put on a set of dress robes." Astoria walked over to Hermione and claimed her hands with her own and smiled. "Oh, but I assure you we do. You will be debuting to the school and wizarding culture itself tonight and declaring your intent to become one with our culture and customs. This will start with putting your very best face forward. Laserie!" she shouted at the end and a soft pop could be heard.

Hermione was shocked at the house elves appearance. She had always imagined that the house elves were treated poorly and overtaxed in their duties to serve magical families but looking at the small creature before, she could tell that this was another area of wizarding culture that she was woefully ignorant of. Sure there had been snide comments from Ron and a few other full blooded wizards and witches when she had mentioned her concern before but no one had taken the time to truly introduce her to one or to explain the entire relationship. Laserie stood proudly with a gown made of some very nice fabric with a small set of glasses perched on her face. The elf held a very calculating gaze in her eye but also held a demeanor of excitement for having been summoned. "Hermione this is my house elf Leserie. She has been with me since birth and is very precious to me. When I have a big event to get ready for she helps me, so today she will be helping the two of us. They can work wonders and it helps them strengthen their magic to use it often." Astoria told her.

Astoria turned to her house elf and asked for her assistance, "Leserie would you be so kind as to help my friend and I get ready for the ball tonight? The dresses are in the wardrobe green for me and blue for Hermione." Leserie curtseyed "It will be a pleasure miss truly, miss and her friend will be the loveliest of all witches at the ball they will. Leserie will make sure of that." She walked over and circled the two girls clucking as she studied them for a moment. With a sudden point to the right-side door on the other side of the room the elf motioned towards Hermione, "We will needs to be taming of the hair for you yes. Nows you will need a bath with the soaps and creams that Leserie will send to you. A cream for conditioning of the hair and for making the curls shine. Go with you now" she stated. Hermione was taken aback with the bossiness of the small elf and could not help but be amused. She looked at Astoria over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom and the merriment in the other girl's eyes mirrored her own.

The attached bathroom offered by the room of requirement was decorated shades of blue and had a coastal vibe to it. The walls were a pale blue and seafoam green while the various pieces of art were all created in blues. Hermione noticed that there were already bottles along a shelve in the tiled bath wall for any sort of cleansing need she could have. With a swish and flick of her wand the tub began to fill with water while she rid herself of her clothing. Once full the taps were turned off and Hermione laid herself into the tub to soak. Smelling the various bottles Hermione found a few that smelled like juniper and surprisingly honeysuckle. She poured some out onto a cloth in order to wash. After a while of soaking and enjoying the scents that floated on the steam through the room she decided heard a knock on the door and Astoria's laughter reminding her that she also needed to prepare. Blushing slightly at herself for allowing the time to get away from her, Hermione set the tub to draining and wrapped herself in a large fluffy bath towel and left the bathroom.

"All yours" she said when she came out. Astoria laughed at her again and entered the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Leserie pointed to the vanity stool instructing her that she was to sit. The elf came up behind her, "I will be fixing your hair miss no drying charms with your wand today. They be ruining the creams from the bath, they will" she said. Hermione sat there dutifully studying every move of the small elf that she could through the mirror while the elf set about drying her hair. With a few hand movements Hermione's hair was completely dry and shined as if illuminated from the inside out. Leserie nodded to herself in approval of Hermione's hair. "Okay miss now is time for miss to be getting dressed." With a snap of the fingers Hermione's dress and all necessary accompanying garments were laid out on the bed. Hermione thanked Leserie and proceeded to get dressed. Hermione's dress was the perfect blend between modern and classic witch attire. Hermione knew that the majority of girls would be wearing gowns more like muggle prom gowns and felt a little twinge of fear that she would stand out too much with her clothing, but then remembered that Astoria's dress robes were made by the same tailor with a similar blending of the modern and traditional styles.

Leserie was just fastening the last of the buttons on the back of Hermione's dress when Astoria entered from the bathroom. She smiled at Hermione, "You are going to look stunning when everything is put together. All the boys are going to eat their hearts out!" she said excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted at the younger girl. Astoria gasped at her actions "A lady does not snort nor does she roll her eyes. Remember Hermione that wizarding society is in love with propriety." Hermione just rolled her eyes once again. Astoria just laughed at her friend and proceeded to sit on the vanity stool ready for Leserie to work her magic. She was determined that the lessens she and Draco had been giving Hermione not change who she is but just gave her tools to thrive in their world. Hermione smoothed down the front of her dress and watched the house elf dry and polish the younger girl's hair and bring out her clothing to get dressed as well. Once they were both dressed they debated over hairstyles and makeup for a little longer until they were ready with a few moments to spare in order to make it to the grand staircase at the foyer of the castle.

* * *

That night the student body of Hogwarts castle was truly introduced to Hermione Granger for the first time. Gone were the basic uniform robes that she tended to wear even on off days and bushy hair and in their place, were a head of beautiful luxurious chestnut hair and dress robes cut from exquisite fabric that showed her beauty well. A few around the school had begun to notice that she recently began wearing nicer clothing on the weekends and to the few Hogsmead weekends they had had during the beginning of the year. She has adopted wearing a pair of delicate ankle boots with her uniform instead of flat mary janes while still remaining tasteful and even elegant at times. When she appeared at the top of the grand staircase there were a few faint gasps and murmurs. She stood there as if waiting for something or someone which was planned to give everyone a chance to notice her attire. She had on a soft light blue floor length gown with a gossamer overlay of the same blue. Over the top of her over gown was made from a crisp pale blue brocade. The pattern along the sleeves and hem of the dress was done in silver to match the belt that held her cloak around her waist providing the perfect amount of definition to her figure. The sleeves of her cloak were fitted to the elbow and then were split to hang loosely for a foot. Her hair was piled atop her head in an intricate fashion with tendrils left loose to frame her face but left her slender neck visible.

As if hearing, something to her left she looked and everyone gasped loudly this time as Astoria walked up beside her and smiled. Astoria was similarly outfitted with tones of seafoam green and a more daring cut to her over robe as it covered only one shoulder and crossed over to be fastened with a broach at the opposite hip. The top of her hair was pulled back in a fishtail braid with the lower half tucked behind her ears. Her main dress was a sleek satin that pooled slightly at her feet. Hermione reached out and grabbed the other girl's hand and they shared a moment before turning to descend the stairs. At this point many began to look around to see if the girls had dates or if they had decided to attend the ball together and were braced to have another shock for the night. However, when many of them spotted Draco and Neville standing next to one another in a seemingly nonchalant manner watching Astoria and Hermione approach they breathed a bit easily for surely Neville and Hermione must have decided to go as friends as Draco would surely be waiting the arrive of the pureblooded witch at Hermione's side.

Once the four met up it was clear to see that all those watching the events unfold were completely mistaken in what they thought of the way things were for Draco looked at Hermione like there was not another person in the universe and Neville wore a similar expression as he stood in front of Astoria. That was when they noticed that Draco's dress robes were a blend of modern and traditional robes that complimented Hermione's dress down to the accent color on the embroidery that adorned his sleeves and the color the shirt resting beneath his robe. His sleeves were in the same style as her dress also which further exposed the sleeves of his shirt. Neville had a more modern cut and style to his dress robes but his bowtie and undershirt matched Astoria's dress all the same.

Draco excused himself and pulled Hermione off to the side to stand before one of the alcoves that lined the foyer walls for a moment. She looked at him curiously as he reached under his outer robe and revealed a small cherry wood box with a gryphon and snake fire etched into the lid. He smiled at her and with a hint of amusement in his voice he said "Imagine my surprise Miss Granger when I received an owl from none other than one Lady Adelaide Granger instructing me that she had heard mention of me escorting her great granddaughter to the Yule Ball and felt it would be best if presented with a token for the occasion." Hermione was shocked, how could her great grandmother had known what was happening during Hermione's school days? She had only visited briefly over the past summer and thought she might have been going around the bend as she started to mutter on about some oddities that had taken place when she was younger. Hermione had mentioned to her mother a few weeks ago, about going once Draco had stated his desire to take her. It was a very strange occurrence that she was determined to file away and investigate at a later date and time.

Focusing back in the present Hermione lifted the lid to the box and was amazed at what she found inside. Nestled in a bed of tissue paper was a delicate circlet of honeysuckle made out of silver. She was studying and gave a soft squeak of delight when a small silver dragon popped out from between the flowers. "The circlet is from your great grandmother and the dragon was my own addition." He produced another small rectangular package and handed it to Hermione, "And this one is from me solely." He said. Hermione blushed and shook her head slightly, "Draco do you know what sort of magic is symbolized by a circle of honeysuckle? I couldn't accept something from you that symbolizes such magic in an everlasting medium such as silver." She handed the box back to Draco but he shook his head and placed his hands at his side. "Hermione, I must explain something about the bracelet that I gave you to accompany the circlet from your grandmother." He said hesitantly, "In our culture when a young witch is presented with jewelry from a male that is not a family member it symbolizes an understanding between the two. It shows to the rest of the world that the young lady is being formally courted and everyone will see us together and the small dragon flying between the flowers and know that they are from me. Just know that I mean every bit of what this symbolizes if you accept." He looked at her, his slate grey eyes searching her deep chocolate irises with a vulnerability she had never seen in another person before. "You have me my redemption by allowing me to teach you more about this world but you have also given me a much greater gift above all. The flutter my heart takes and the loss of breath I feel when we are together is something I want to hold close and never let go."

Hermione felt herself melt with his speech. She had begun to harbor a soft spot for Draco once he had dropped his guard during their time together. She often found herself thinking back to their lessons while trying to study or drift off to sleep. She held the gifts to her chest while she pondered over what this would imply. "What about your parents or more so what about mine? These sorts of customs were done away with centuries ago in the non-magical world." She stated biting her lip in an obvious display of her worry. Draco closed the already small distance between them and wrapped her in his embrace, speaking into her hair while her head rested on his chest, "I have been speaking with my parents about you and your desire to learn so much about our customs and culture. I may have mentioned before about how it was not blood that they fear but rather the increased risk of exposure to those who could destroy our very existence. I pointed out that it was hypocritical of them to fear that which they would so readily inflict on another group of people by following the Dark Lord's orders. After much debate, they came to see things from my point of view and agreed that the path they were on is not the right way. They also feel that neither the headmaster nor the Dark Lord are good for society as a whole and ether one will lead to a great loss of magical blood. Father is considering running for Minister of Magic under a third more realistic party advocating sensible debate and solutions to strengthen our secrecy.

Hermione was shocked more than she had been when she found out she was a witch that would be attending a school specifically for magical children. She pushed herself back from Draco slightly and stared up at him. His eyes held a truth to him that she had begun to trust over the last couple months. Deciding that this was something she wanted she took a few steps back and took the circlet from its box and placed it on her head. The tiny dragon flew down to eye level and twitted happily before diving back into the metallic blossoms to play amongst the leaves and her curls. She then took the bracelet that matched perfectly and clasped it around her wrist. She looked back to Draco with a slight blush to her face. Deciding to play up the new way she was conducting herself she handed him the empty boxes to tuck away and with a tilt to her chin she said "Well shall we see what all the fuss is about inside the Great Hall?" She smiled at him and allowed herself to be escorted into the Great Hall in search of Astoria and Neville.

Astoria's hands went to cover her mouth when she noticed the jewelry Hermione now wore. Her eyes widened when the little dragon flew out of Hermione's hair to her wrist to play among the bracelet. Her eyes held so many questions that were asked silently to the other girl and Hermione simply nodded her head and smiled back. Neville watched the two girls and flushed bright red when he stammered out congratulations to Draco and gave Hermione a slight bow. They turned to watch the opening ceremonies and inaugural Tri-wizard Champion dance along with the rest of the students in attendance. Once that was complete Hermione took the time to look around and notice the decorated hall. There were several large evergreen trees decorated with small balls of light and dusted with false snow. Small fairies flitted back and forth through the branches and rang little chimes that hung between the balls of light. The ceiling was enchanted to mimic the world outside with snow falling from the high rafters and disappearing as it reached the heads of the crowd. Holly and fresh greenery adorned the tables that were spread out for students to sit at and enjoy food from the buffet tables.

A short while after the opening ceremony the band began to play one of the songs that Draco and Hermione had used during their dance lessons with Astoria. Draco turned to Hermione and offered his hand asking her if she wanted to dance. She laughed lightly and placed her hand in his to be led out to the Dance floor. The students who had yet to notice that Hermione and Draco had walked in together stopped and stared at the pair when they reached the middle of the dance floor. Hermione curtseyed and Draco bowed as was proper and stepped into frame for the waltz. The music swirled around them as they fell into step with each other, anyone observing them could see that this was not the first time they danced together and wondered what alternate reality they had been swept into. Draco moved his hands to grip Hermione around her waist and lifted her up gracefully and all the girls swooned. If the two noticed that they were the only ones on the dancefloor as everyone watched they did not show it, every step was perfect and their eyes never left one another. At the end of the song they finished their dance and several people around the hall began to clap which caused them both to look around in amusement but they quickly schooled their features and walked back to their table.

After sometime Hermione mentioned that she was going to get some fresh air and would be back in a few moments. She made her way out of the hall and towards one of the open windows along the hallway. The ornate window was dressed in heavy curtains to help with the winter chill and were parted slightly to allow students to gather some fresh air. What Hermione didn't realize was that she was followed by two people she would not have expected to interact with that night. Ron Weasley had noticed instantly who Hermione was with that evening and the jewelry that she wore. When he spotted the little silver dragon playing he grew livid, Draco was everything he stood against and in his rival house and he was trying to claim the one thing Ron had desired since last year. He had begun to notice that Hermione wasn't around much this year but had figured she was studying like always in the library. Now he realized that she had been meeting with Draco and there had been a gift of jewelry at some point. He knew he had to set her right. He couldn't believe what he had been seeing as they danced. Hermione had been promised to him when he was 12, all he had to do was keep her ignorant of the more intricate social patterns and customs of wizarding society so that Dumbledoor could use her to show how woefully ignorant muggleborns were in order to further his cause to drop the Statute of Secrecy. Dumbledoor planned on making the wizarding world feel for the girl and for her to be a martyr to the cause. She would be married off to Ron, as a way to "protect her from harm at the ignorance". Leave it up to Hermione to not allow her knowledge to be lacking in any area of her life. He was not going to just let this go, she was his and he would not take no for an answer.

Pansy Parkinson watched Draco and Astoria from the moment they entered the great hall. She had known that the younger Greengrass did not think along the ways that the all the young pureblooded children had been told was the only way allowed and that was why she was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. Ravenclaw was known for being notoriously neutral in anything political, reserving action until necessary and only then if it provided them with knowledge gained. She was really shocked to see Draco come in with Hermione (yes she referred to the Gryffindor girl as Hermione in her mind for she only showed a façade to the rest of the world). Her eyes had become as large as saucers as she noticed the jewelry Hermione wore and the way she followed all the social cues of proper wizarding society. She looked like she belonged to this world more so than half the students in the hall tonight in her traditional dress robes, she and Draco matched perfectly. Pansy noticed that Neville and Astoria also matched perfectly and smiled at the picturesque scene the two made as they waltzed around the dance floor, enchanted snow falling gently to land on their heads and shoulders before being magically whisked away to fall once more. Pansy watched as Hermione made her way out of the hall and guessed that she probably needed fresh air. She started to worry though when she saw a very menacing looking red head stalk after her. Noticing that Draco was unaware she decided that it was now or never and without a moment's hesitation she quickly exited the hall in the same direction.

* * *

Hermione was smiling to herself while she looked up at the falling snow outside, her breath coming out in small puffs of steam. She absentmindedly she played with the bracelet on her wrist when Ron stepped up behind her. He cleared his throat and caused her to turn around quickly at the sound. Ron was so close that Hermione was almost knocked over when she turned around, feeling cornered and strangely fearful she tried to back up in the small space between him and the windowsill. "Oh Ron, you startled me." She said, "Are you having a nice time at the ball? It has been very splendid so far" she gave a small bow as one would to a young wizarding peer from an ancient house. Which caused him to narrow his eyes and scoff at her "Hermione what are you doing attending the ball with Draco sodding Malfoy?!" he yelled at her. "Do you think you are something now that you are fraternizing with the enemy? How could you he is in Slytherin for Merlin's sake. He is just using you for something Hermione you have to know that, why else would he have a mudblood with him parading her around with all the proper steps and mannerisms of wizarding society. You wouldn't know that sort of stuff if he didn't teach it to you because of where you come from." Hermione's anger had grown with each sentence Ron spoke. She was starting to see red and her breathing was getting heavy as her blood pumped faster. Ron continued with his rant not realizing the hole he was digging, "You just couldn't leave it alone could you? You don't belong here but my family took you in I was supposed to have you and shelter you from this world in all your ignorance once we graduate but you blew that. You and your bloody huge brain that needs to constantly be learning, mum was right you know. Witches only need to learn domestic spells so they can better run the house during the day, no need to know every blasted bit of knowledge in existence!"

Pansy arrived on the scene at the same moment that a very loud sound of flesh on flesh resounded through the hallway as Hermione's fist made contact with Ron's face. The force was so great that it sent his head whipping to the side and sent him sprawling on the ground. Pansy was stunned as she looked at Hermione in a new light. Ron rose to his feet holding his wand towards Hermione, his face was as red as is hair. Blood flowed from his broken nose and split lip and on to his dress robes. "You stupid swot. Everyone is right your blood really is muddy to believe a pureblood would truly want anything to do with you." He shouted and then paused smirking, "I know how to teach a lesson, Cru.." "Well well Weasly, I didn't know you had it in you. I would say you should be in the house of ancient and noble purebloods but you are honestly too stupid. Hermione is the brightest witch of our age already at year 4 and she is just getting started." Pansy said as she walked up to the two her wand trained on the boy. "I would suggest you get out of here before you find out just how effective the unforgiveables can be." Ron paled slightly at Pansy's threat but backed away glaring at the two girls. He spat blood in their direction, it landing on the ground a few inches from the hem of Hermione's dress robes, and then stalked off.

Hermione watched him go until he was well out of sight and then collapsed to the ground. The adrenaline she had coursing through her from the confrontation left her and she found it impossible to keep from shaking as she breathed. As she sat there attempting to collect herself she became aware that Pansy had walked closer and offered her hand to help Hermione up. Gingerly she accepted and was pulled to her feet by the Slytherin. "The nerve of some people" Pansy said as she helped dust of Hermione's dress. "Really you would think that people would understand that there is more to this world than blood status. I meant what I said about you being the brightest witch, I would not want to ever find myself on the wrong side of your wand." Hermione stopped her own attempts at dusting off her robes when she heard Pansy's words. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the other girl before a smile spread across her face. She realized what Pansy was doing. Pansy had subtly told her that she thought the same way that Draco and Astoria did while also politely not prying further into what had happened moments ago. It was how Astoria and Draco told her a proper witch should behave in public. Hermione bowed slightly to Pansy "I appreciate the compliment greatly…. Pansy". Calling the other girl by her first name was a strange feeling after being what she thought was on opposite sides of the blood prejudices. Pansy smiled when she heard Hermione speak her name, she felt like this night was going to change a lot of things for many of the wizarding world and she was sure she would be on the right side. "Alright let's get back to the ball. I am sure there is a young unnaturally blond wizard wondering what is taking you so long to return." Pansy stated, linking her arm around Hermione's and ushering her back to the Great Hall.

If the students and faculty were surprised at seeing Draco and Hermione enter the ball together, they truly believed the world had flipped on its head when Pansy and Hermione walked in with their arms linked and laughing together. Many of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students completely stopped what they were doing while the Hufflepuff students were happy to see two witches from rival houses appearing to enjoy time together. The Ravenclaw students in attendance watched with calculating eyes as they continued in whatever action they had been doing, simply waiting for future events to unfold. Pansy delivered Hermione to Draco who wore a look of both bewilderment and joy that the girl he had fallen in love with and one of his very best friends appeared to be enjoying the company of each other. "What?" he had begun to ask when Hermione gave the tiniest of shakes to her head, signaling that they would talk about it later. Clearing his throat to cover the sudden loss of speech Draco offered the girls a seat at the table he was sharing with Astoria and Neville. They all talked and laughed into the night, taking breaks to dance, everyone dancing with nearly every other person in their little group. Hermione laughed delightedly as she and Pansy twirled each other around the room before Draco cut in.

"Are you having a nice night?" Draco asked. A soft "mhmmm" could be heard from the spot where Hermione's head rested against his chest. As the music got more modern they switched from traditional styles of dancing to slowly swaying back and forth. He looked down at the top of her head and smiled softly. He could not believe he was there in that moment with her. He silently sent prayers up to every founding member of Hogwarts and a few other notable ancient wizards that the future would pan out the way he was hoping. "Hermione, would you be so kind as to explain to me what led you and Pansy to walk in together earlier this evening and laughing together no less?" he asked her. Hermione pulled back to look at him and decided she would tell him about everything that had happened from the time she left the ball earlier to the time she had returned. Draco's spine stiffened with each moment during her story. He was livid but he knew that he could not simply challenge the red headed weasel to a wizard's duel at 15. He would have to use all his house traits in the coming months and get him back once the boy relaxed and thought he was safe. For now he had a plan that he thought would work to get Hermione away from the dangers of being in Gryffindor any further.

* * *

"Hermione, how would you feel about changes houses? It doesn't happen often but if a house truly does not fit a student their parents can petition to have them re-sorted. My father is on the Board of Directors and I am sure if we went to your parents along with him that they would agree. He can get the full support of the Board also. We can't let you be hurt just to further that old crackpot's agenda. They were willing to keep you ignorant for Salazar's sake!" Draco said. Hermione and Draco had wandered out of the ball and back to the Room of Requirements after bidding the rest of their party goodnight. They now sat on a beautiful soft leather couch in front of a fireplace splendidly decorated for Yule. Hermione was surprised, she had no idea that was a possibility. Oh how she would have done that last year if she did. She had realized quickly that Gryffindor was not the place for her. She had gone to bed frequently in her first and second year wishing she had been sorted differently. "I would gladly be resorted." She told him. She chuckled softly as a thought popped in her mind. "I would even be proud to wear Green and Silver like the hat originally wanted." She said smirking at him. Draco's eyes grew wide at this information and hi grinned, moving her so that her head could rest against him and he could place his arms around her. "We will get to work on that tomorrow then." He said.

The two stayed on the couch for the rest of the night talking about the future and formulating their plans. They both knew what they wanted to take place and knew that they had the brains to achieve it. Eventually they drifted off into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Alright everyone! The Yule Ball is finished! What did you think? I tried to add some drama to the night but I am not sure if I was successful or not.

Did anyone catch that the circlet came from Hermione's grandmother? (That will be expanded upon with the next post)

What house do you think Hermione will be sorted into? Which one do you think she should be in?

As always I love all reviews. Also I welcome any and all pm's with any critiques as I do not have a beta and this is my first fanfiction.

Until next time.

Anji


End file.
